<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soaring on snow kissed wings (strange is the song my mother used to sing) by mingcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762936">soaring on snow kissed wings (strange is the song my mother used to sing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat'>mingcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bokuaka week 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Day 8, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, Mythology - Freeform, Rain, Seasons, Secret Admirer, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 8: magic, fantasy, mythology, secret admirer (sorta), seasons, rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bokuaka week 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week, Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soaring on snow kissed wings (strange is the song my mother used to sing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i might make a full blown fic on this one, maybe, who knows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most people would associate winter with the terrifying cold and deathly chill and icy blanket of white. Akaashi would agree with them, for the most part. He pulled his coat tighter around him, shivering when the icy wind licked at his exposed skin. The snow on the ground was not as thick as it would be come nightfall so Akaashi picked up his pace, the roof of his humble home already visible in the near distance. The hair on his nape prickled, making him halt. He scanned the white canvas around him. He tried to peer past the dark tree line. He narrowed his eyes, looking away before looking back quickly with a small gasp. He could have sworn he saw golden orbs shine through the withered barks but he chalked it up to an illusion of the eye. He continued on his way, eyes flitting here and there, wary still. Only when he made it past the foyer of his cabin did he breathe freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winter was nearing its end. Weeks passed since the night Akaashi felt like he was being watched and within that time, the feeling had not left him but only grown. Every night he would toss and turn, barely falling asleep and getting rest before he had to be up at dawn to head off to work at the scholar house in the next town. That night was no different than the rest, in every sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned in frustration, flipping onto his back and staring up at his wooden ceiling. The light of the lamp by his bedside flickered when a gush of unforgiving cold managed to pass through the small slit in his shut windows. Deeming it to be another sleepless night, Akaashi began to sing to himself, humming softly one of the many lullabies his mother sang to him as a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Midnight skies on the ground</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>The stars are warm below my feet</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>They guide me down river Briar to a house unbound</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Upside down windows, tilted doors, flying seats</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>They sang a song with words I could not hear</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>And showed me a dance with steps I could not see</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>And though nothing was what it would appear</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>That house unbound was joyful and free</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>In the house unbound above the icy sea</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I dreamt a dream of the stars and me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>The stars and me</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dancing above the icy sea</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden noise from beyond his walls had him stopping, his breath catching. He waited in silence, ears straining for anything. Another thud, followed by what sounded like something between a growl and mewl. Akaashi stood, grabbing his coat and his bow and arrow just in case. He crept to his front door, feet softly padding on the floor as to not make a sound. He pressed his ear against the door frame and waited. The sound was much closer. Calming his breath, he closed his eyes and counted to five in his head. At the final count, he opened his eyes and gripped the door handle. He swung it open and notched an arrow at whatever was outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his eyes locked with those golden orbs, he tensed at first. But when he saw the pain in them and the red that stained the creature's coat. He redrew the arrow, tossing his bow and pack aside as he slowly kneeled in front of it, hands open in front of him. They were shivering from the cold but it was an invite as any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey little fella." Akaashi whispered softly, trying not to scare it away. "Poor thing, you must be in a lot of pain. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna get you warmed and patched up, yeah? How does that sound?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature's golden eyes brightened, gleaming for a second, and dimmed when it winced and mewled in pain. Akaashi frowned, not liking seeing the thing in pain. Hesitantly, he lowered his palm by the creature's snout. The creature tilted his head in a curious manner and sniffed. Akaashi heard it let out a low and pleased purr in it's chest as it nuzzled against his barely warm palm, trying to get closer. Taking that as his cue, Akaashi carefully scooped it up, the creature not as heavy as he thought it would be, trying not to harm the wound. He brought it against his chest. The creature pushed itself closer to the warmth. Akaashi immediately stepped into his house and shoved the door closed. He steadily but speedily walked to the fireplace and added more coal and wood to the embers. He cooed and hushed the wiggling thing, caressing the soft feather on the top of it's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the darkness of early morning, Akaashi only saw it's outline. There in the flickering warm light, Akaashi could see all the stunning features of the creature, its strong muscles rippling. It was barely the size of an average dog, and most of its length was in its long, pointed tipped tail. It's shining snow white and cloudy gray feather-like scales that covered nearly its entirety were dimmed and coated in its blood but it was still beautiful. The sharp talons on its four feet and at the top of its wings were akin to obsidian. Akaashi noted its wings, twice as long as its tail. The leathery skin seemed translucent, shining with silver and gold veins when hit by the light. There were two large, sharp, curled back horns sticking out of the top of its head, with two shorter one no less sharp ones below, on its cheek and jaw. They were the same shade of obsidian as its claws. It's face was more square than it was pointed but the fangs hidden behind its strong jaw looked like it could rip your throat out and pluck your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi stared at those golden eyes that stared back at him. Not curious, as Akaashi had thought, but more in awe. Those golden eyes seemed to have more life in them than in the eyes of the people Akaashi meets on a daily basis, and that is considering the fact that the thing was injured and probably in a lot of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi tried to put the thing down to grab his ointments and bandages but the creature growled, curling up against him. He chuckled, patting its head. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe here. I just have to get a few things to treat your wound. You wish to get better, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit more coaxing before the creature allowed itself to be separated from the human and placed on a pillow with a blanket that Akaashi found discarded close by wrapped around its frame. The second Akaashi got back with the things he needed and sat next to the creature, it crawled its way back to Akaashi's lap to curl up. Akaashi laughed, patting it once again on the head before making work on its wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's how Akaashi spent the remainder of the dark morning, tending to a lost and wounded creature with eyes of burning gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Akaashi a while to get used to taking care of someone–well, thing–other than himself. He had sent word to his master scholar of him catching a cold and needing to rest. The reply was instant, excusing him from his studies and wishing him good health. And so he was fully able to take care of the surprisingly bubbly, despite being an injured creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While together, Akaashi found comfort and simple joy in the creature. When he would hum a song, the creature would look at him and try to sing as well. All it managed to do was growl and mewl and yip and make Akaashi laugh so hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One afternoon, while waiting for the pot to heat for a nice cup of tea, Akaashi watched the creature limp around his dining table, letting out tiny growls and yelps when it tripped or stumbled. He hummed to himself. "I wonder what you are, or where you came from. Do you have a name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature glanced up at him, golden eyes wide and bright. The scales on the top of its head stood up, making Akaashi chuckle. Reaching a hand up, he caressed the creature's jaw as it preened and purred happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had thought you looked like a white tiger, like the ones I read that lived in the north, but you also look like some sort of owl." Akaashi smiled. "Little horned owl, hm," he tilted his head, the creature mirroring him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about Bakkyo, hm? Or Boku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature tilted its head, its dominantly white scales prickling, catching light in the glow of the setting sun. Akaashi hummed. “Koutarou is also a pretty name. You like that, little thing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature made a curious sound, like a clacking, and then bobbed its head in agreement. Akaashi smiled, patting its head one more time before the pot whistled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next problem arose when Kotarou was healed enough to leave or fly away but absolutely refused to depart from Akaashi's side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi groaned, dropping to sit in the damp grass in front of his house. Winter was well over and spring was in its blooming stage. The air was still cold but a lot more bearable. Koutarou was growling on his lap, climbing up and curling around his shoulders, absolutely refusing to part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kou, you are healed and perfectly well to go back to your home, don't you want that? Your family must be worried sick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi turned his head to see those golden orbs so sad. He felt a sinking feeling when he thought of something. "Unless you're all alone, hm? Is that it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou made a sad growl, dropping its head on top of its front feet on Akaashi's shoulder. The young man sighed, petting Koutarou’s spine softly, feeling its scales prickle a bit. "You and me both, then." He whispered for only the two of them to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a day too many that Akaashi had not attended to his duties at the scholar house and he knew his master was getting suspicious. That being said, he had to go back. Koutarou, fortunately, seemed to understand Akaashi and was able to follow his instructions obediently. Well, most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a day when Akaashi came back to Bokuto covered in the ash and cinders of the fireplace. Another day when he found Koutarou stuck inside a pot. And another when he realized the creature had barrelled through his backdoor and made quite a gaping hole. Obviously there were days without a disaster or something akin to it, but Akaashi had come to love any and every day with the beautiful, hyper, and very cuddly creature. He had learnt to manage his life, finally getting into a routine of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi tried to find any scroll or book that mentioned a creature like Koutarou, but for all the scholar house boasted on their large library filled with all the knowledge of the world and all things and beings within it, there was nothing that spoke of Koutarou and his likes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spring gave way to summer and then summer gave way to fall. Things had been going smoothly until a fateful rainy night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi was chopping carrots to add to the beef sizzling in the pot by the fireplace. He had found out a few months back that Koutarou loved meat with a passion, beef to be exact. Since the creature had been behaving as off late, he had decided to give it a little reward. Bokuto was lounging across his shoulder, its tail playing with Akaashi's hair and its wings fanned against his chest in a hug. Akaashi would occasionally chuckle and pet the creature when it would growl, seeking attention. An abrupt knock on his door had them both tensing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who the hell would that be?" he whispered to himself. Koutarou’s wings flared behind him, fangs bared at the door. Akaashi tried to hush the angry growl rumbling in Koutarou’s chest. "Kou, I need you to hide in my room, in the closet, yeah? C'mon, off you go. Do not go out unless you hear me call for you, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koutarou refused to budge at first, but at another harsh knock and an assuring look from Akaashi, the creature softly jumped off of his shoulder, slithering off into Akaashi’s room. Leaving the kitchen counter, Akaashi yelled out ‘just a minute!’ to whoever was behind his door. On his way, he grabbed a small dagger and slid it up his sleeve for precaution. Taking a deep breath, he casually swung the door open with a neutral expression. There were two men that towered over him, both obviously muscled. Their clothes were slightly damp from the rain. One was green eyed with dark auburn hair and the other was grey eyed and blonde. The auburn had a stoic look on his face while the blonde was giving him a seemingly polite smile that looked more unnerving than kind. The blonde bowed his head in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies for disturbing you on this rainy night, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dazuri, and this is my companion, Yukiro.” he gestured to the stoic man and offered his hand for a shake. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi eyed his hand for a second, hesitantly shaking it briefly and letting go immediately. “I do not wish to be rude, but why are you at my door on such a night like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, for your dragon, of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi felt his blood run cold as the rain fell harsh on the earth all around. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazuri arched a brow, smile suddenly sharper than before. “We received word that there have been dragon sightings from your home, along with roaring some nights. Do you object to these claims?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi gripped the door harder, fighting down the urge to run and instead gave the men what was hopefully a convincing smile. “I do not know what you are talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Then allow me to jog your memory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi yelled out, stumbling back as blood dripped from the fresh cut on his arm, the dagger he hid clattering to the floor. He seethed, glaring up at the chuckling man and then at Yukiro who wiped clean his own small blade on his sleeves, staining them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is your problem, you psychotic bastards?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazuri clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “You have quite the mouth, don’t you?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi tried shutting the door with his uninjured hand but Yukiro stopped him as they finally stepped past the foyer and into his house. He stumbled further back only to be yanked forward when Dazuri grabbed him by the collar, face no longer faking nice. “Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is who?” Akaashi struggled against the grip, shrieking when the blonde grabbed his bloody arm and gripped, hard. Dazuri leaned closer, close enough that Akaashi could smell the mint in his breath. At least he had good hygiene, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where,” Dazuri whispered menacingly, “is the dragon of frost and fire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi let out another roar of pain as more blood trickled down his arm. But there was a louder roar that echoed in the air, angry and frightening. Dazuri and Yukiro’s gaze went to something behind him, the blonde’s eyes glinting darkly. “There you are,” he whispered with mad glee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi turned his head to see Koutarou in an attack position, wings tucked in tight and fangs bared. “Koutarou, get out of here! Fly away! Now-” before he could finish, he was gasping as a dagger embedded itself into his side, and then he was shoved away. Yukiro approached Koutarou steadily and while the creature--</span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>--was occupied, he managed to grab it. The two struggled, the man unbothered by the talons that dug into his skin or the sharp teeth that napped at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi grunted in pain yet still tried to stand but fell back to his knees, eyes blurring slightly with the pain. He could faintly hear Dazuri chuckled. “Why can’t you just stay down, hm? Such a pretty face, what a waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi’s eyes widened when the blonde pointed another dagger at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” a sadistic smile. “Goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi closed his eyes when he saw the man lunge for him. A roar shook the house as he felt ice kissed wind wrap around him. He heard the shrieks and yells of the two men and the splintering of wood. Too many things echoed in his mind as havoc wrecked around him but all he could focus on was the throbbing pain of his side and arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi heard a deep voice in his head growl, a voice he had never heard before but one that sounded and felt as familiar as his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, protect, hurt, Akaashi, pain, protect, mine, mine, mine...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively, Akaashi pried his eyes open to see nothing but white with hints of gray surrounding him. He noticed a large tendril curled protectively around him. The roof above him seemed to contract and expand, as if breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a lot of effort, Akaashi lifted his head to see large, muscled feet endowed with obsidian talons in front of him and behind, holding up the humongous body above him. He could see large, gorgeous wings shining around him, keeping him in, and everything else out. He raised a shaky hand to trace one of those feather-like scales he had come to love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Koutarou,” he whispered. Before he fully collapsed, giving in to the lull of the pain and the comfort of darkness and sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky opened over him, the rain drenching him. The earth shook as something seemed to drop from the sky, a growl sounded in response to another more high pitched one. There was a male voice yelling out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bokuto</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ or something in the distance followed by very colourful curse words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi’s last memories were of foggy golden eyes and a handsome man leaning over him, that same deep voice calling out his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi! Dammit, no! Stay with me, stay with me! Akaashi!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>